


Blind

by STsuki



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Cuando el cielo descubrió la afinidad de Aziraphale a un demonio en particular se decidió que debía haber un castigo ejemplar, Crowley por supuesto está ahí para echar a perder los planes del cielo.





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Esta historia esta inspirada en una idea de Nayara Lavath del grupo Good Omens FANS LAT, espero que sea de su gusto.
> 
> También creo que estoy a tiempo de participar en el concurso de la primera reunión en México #GoodOmensContest

***

Cuando Crowley ingreso a la librería de Aziraphale supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal.

  
Terrible, terriblemente mal.

  
Había pilas de libros volcadas, arruinadas y pisoteadas. Podía ver una sección completamente destruida, las portadas estaban rotas, las hojas habían sido arrancadas con fuerza y el desgarro de papel que interrumpió el lúgubre silencio lo hizo estremecer.

  
—¿Ángel? —llamó con aire tentativo, caminando despacio hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

  
Otro desgarro lo hizo saltar ligeramente y esquivó las hojas desperdigadas, deslizándose con cuidado por las partes del suelo que no tenían cadáveres de libros sobre el.

  
Eso era jodidamente tétrico y cruel. Podrías pensar que era una imagen digna del infierno, considerando lo mucho que Aziraphale amaba los libros.

  
Volteó por el pasillo a la trastienda y se detuvo en seco, algo en su interior se retorció y en su boca un ardor ácido le quemo la lengua, su veneno estaba listo para la venganza.

  
—¿Aziraphale? ¿Ángel? —preguntó inclinándose mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

  
—¿Crowley?   
  
—Ese soy yo ángel, el mismo que viste y calza.

  
Aziraphale parpadeó y olvido por completo sus intentos de humor.

—¿Podrías decirme que ocurrió? ¿Alguien...? ¿Alguien te ataco? ¿Un demonio tal vez?  
  
Aziraphale estaba en medio de un lío de libros raros y extravagantes, muy viejos y probablemente muy costosos. Había balbuceado en cada encuentro reciente sobre su gran trato y ahora parecían solo un montón de basura.

Aziraphale se estremeció y Crowley pensó que ese demonio iba a saber el verdadero significado de la tortura cuando le pusiera las manos encima, incluso si se trataba del mismísimo Belcebú.

  
—¿Ángel?

De forma suave coloco una palma cálida sobre su hombro. Y entonces Aziraphale se rompió de un modo que hizo doler su corazón.

  
—No puedo leerlos...

  
—¿Qué...?  
  
—Cada que intento hacerlo las letras escapan de la pagina, o saltan en una mancha de tinta, forman figuras recargadas y horribles que son peores cada vez. Cada que abro un nuevo libro de esta sección solo veo una forma distinta en que los ángeles te hacen escindir o te torturan en el infierno.

  
La última oración fue un gemido jadeante y desesperado antes de que Aziraphale rompiera por la mitad el libro con dolor y angustia.

  
—¡Ángel, detente!

  
Crowley le arrebato los dos pedazos rotos de lo que había sido un magnifico ejemplar de primera edición de “El fantasma de Canterville” que Aziraphale había amado con toda el alma. El mismísimo Wilde lo había firmado y dedicado para él.  
  
Y observo a detalle que no había nada mal con el libro, las palabras estaban ahí, inertes, pesadas e inamovibles.

  
La tinta tan oscura como siempre y ninguna escena donde él fuera desmembrado, gracias a Satán, por los pequeños milagros.

  
¡Brujería!  
  
—¿Alguien extraño vino a tu tienda? —pregunto sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas observando sus ojos parpadear como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

  
—¡Crowley estas a salvo!

  
—Por supuesto, que lo estoy ángel, más importante es saber si algún dominador mágico vino aquí a dejar chanchullos problemáticos para ti.

  
El ángel sacudió la cabeza y levanto el rostro, Crowley sintió un dolor fantasma recorrer sus alas de punta a punta cuando vio sus ojos.

  
El fuego celestial siempre dejaba un rastro y Aziraphale en su forma humana y celestial siempre había tenido unos ojos preciosos y quien había hecho esto fue meticuloso. El azul se había atenuado ligeramente. Y ese era el único indicativo que tenia a simple vista de lo que había pasado. Alguien que lo conociera menos ni siquiera lo habría notado.

  
Pero Crowley sí que lo hizo.

  
Una mano temblorosa subió a su rostro y acaricio con un ligero toque de pluma bajo sus ojos.

  
—Ángel... ¿Por qué te harían algo así?

  
Cada cuenca de su forma infinita estaba sellada, quemada, mutilada mas allá de la reparación, sanaría.

Oh, lo haría.

  
Sus propias alas dieron un respingo alentador. Después de todo seguían ahí.  
  
Pero no serían nunca más, como fueron cuando el había sido un ángel.

  
Las heridas no físicas de Aziraphale sanarían pero donde había existido un centenar de ojos destellantes como las estrellas solo habría cuencas llenas de oscuridad en el futuro.

  
—Ellos lo descubrieron... —susurro sosteniendo con firmeza su mano mientras la humedad bajaba de sus ojos metafísicos sin contención.

  
—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Qué amas las crepas!?¿¡Qué te gusta Gran Bretaña!? ¿¡Qué adoras los libros!? ¿¡Qué pudieron descubrir esos cabrones para hacerte algo así!? ¡Caer habría sido misericordioso en comparación!

  
—Que soy tu amigo... —susurro jadeando antes de cubrirse el rostro con una de sus manos, aún dejándose sostener por la solidez de Crowley ahí.

  
Crowley se sintió vacío, casi del mismo modo que cuando cayó, excepto que esto era peor, un vacío completamente lacerante y desgarrador.

—Ángel...  
  
—Ellos me siguieron, después de nuestra comida en el restaurante y solo confirmaron lo que llevaban tiempo sospechando. Y dijeron que debía ser castigado, Gabriel y Michael aprobaron la sanción y-y...

  
Entonces se quebró, que es lo que siempre ocurría en esos casos.

  
Crowley lo sabía de primera mano.

  
***

Aziraphale parpadeó sintiéndose lleno de claridad. Se sentó en medio de su biblioteca, sobre ese cómodo y viejo sillón mullido, rodeado de mantas y almohadas que estaba seguro de no haber sido propietario antes de ese momento.

—¡Ángel despertaste!

—Oh, querido…

Crowley avanzó con una bandeja llena de bollos y esponjosos pastelillos, había un agradable aroma a té en el aire y Aziraphale casi se sentía como siempre, salvo las manchas borrosas que observaba cada que posaba su mirada en un estante.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Aziraphale le hizo espacio y Crowley dudo un momento antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Hay un hormigueo en tus ojos? Hice lo que pude, espero no haberlo empeorado.

Aziraphale respiró y se concentro.

—No… No hay nada, solo una extraña iridiscencia.

—Eso es genial, quiere decir que se estabilizó y no es permanente, ahora solo podemos cumplir sus demandas y todo volverá a ser como debe ser.

Aziraphale sonrió con tristeza, pero algo en su ser se asentó, antes de sonreír pero esta vez de verdad.

—No amigo mío, cumplir sus demandas significaría olvidarte, y esos han sido los seis mil años de existencia más divertidos que he tenido, además —dijo con un tono un poco más jovial—, estos pastelillos son adorables y hmh… sabrosos… aun me queda el gusto y tu estas a salvo, tal vez deba mudarme a una pastelería, estoy seguro que arruine una buena cantidad de libros y después de todo ahora ya no los necesito.

Crowley puso una mano sobre la de Aziraphale y sonrió un poco tembloroso al sentir que respondía con un apretón reconfortante a cambio.

Sus ojos ligeramente opacos le decían a Crowley todo lo que necesitaba saber, lo había elegido. _Lo había elegido. _

Carraspeó un poco nervioso.

—Me tome la libertad de lanzar un par de travesuras alrededor y ¡Upsie! Arruine algunos planes celestiales sin querer, los libros se repararon solos y descansan como siempre en sus estantes.

Aziraphale sonrió impresionado y conmovido.

—Y ya encaminados al hecho de arruinar un poco más al cielo, descubrí que yo, puedo leer con mucha claridad con mis ojos de demonio y me gustaría seguir ampliando el tormento contra los ángeles ¿Sabes cómo? —preguntó con aire conspirador mientras Aziraphale no podía parar de observarlo con sonrisas suaves bailando sobre sus labios. Negó y Crowley continuó con su monologo.

—¡Leyendo en voz alta cada monstruosidad llamada libro que hayan escrito los humanos!

—¡Oh querido, eso sería tan cruel!

_Y maravillosamente precioso._

Parecía que Crowley pudo escucharlo porque hizo aparecer como magia una de sus primeras ediciones más preciadas, sin un rasguño, pulcra como la recordaba, aunque las palabras se convirtieron en un borrón oscuro sin sentido al enfocarlas.

—Nunca he leído el fantasma de Canterville, eh… En realidad yo no leo mucho Ángel, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, incluso trataré de hacer todas las voces.

Aziraphale sonrió y pensó en decirle que no tenía 5 años, pero ver como trataba de reconfortarlo con tanta honestidad era muy amable y calmaba una sensación temblorosa y fría en su interior a la que no parecía que se acostumbraría pronto.

—¡Ponte cómodo! Empezaré ahora.

Aziraphale volvió a su posición y pensó que si hubiera accedido a… Lo que el cielo quería que le hiciera a Crowley, habría quedado ciego para siempre y ninguna cantidad de libros, almohadas o mantas suaves podrían haberlo hecho recuperarse nunca.

—_Cuando míster Hiram B. Otis, ministro de los Estados Unidos de América, compró Canterville Chase, todo el mundo le dijo que cometía una gran locura, porque la finca estaba embrujada. Hasta el mismo lord Canterville, como hombre de la más escrupulosa honradez, se creyó en el deber de participárselo a míster Otis, cuando llegaron a discutir las condiciones._

Crowley frunció las cejas y torció los labios, Aziraphale sonrió instándolo a continuar.

—Parece que todos los estadounidenses son idiotas crédulos, por supuesto que los fantasmas existen, creo que ya sé cómo va a terminar la historia —dijo con una expresión pagada de sí que era invaluable.

Continuó leyendo y Aziraphale pensó que disfrutar un libro así de ahora en adelante parecía ser una bendición.

Quien sabía, el plan de Dios era inefable y tal vez era así, como las cosas debían ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!! Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, solo he visto la serie así que me disculpo si es un poco raro, la caracterización me costo algo de trabajo pero no lo puedo decir hasta que lea el libro.
> 
> Kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón. Lo revise lo mejor que pude, pero si aún hay errores me disculpo de antemano y los arreglare a la brevedad.
> 
> Si gustan estar al tanto de mi trabajo creativo pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
Llevo un blog con una serie de recursos que según mi experiencia escribiendo pueden serle útiles a alguien :D Próximamente voy a estar escribiendo sobre el fanfic y el homo erotismo por si quieren estar al pendiente!
> 
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo como escritora puedes invitarme un café ;P [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT)
> 
> Te lo agradecería inmensamente, y si quisieras comisionarme algo también :D


End file.
